A dangerous girl
by marne.boonzaaier
Summary: Nico's ring is glowing, A new girl, a quest to save a hero, would love prevail?


**A**

**Dangerous**

**Girl**

Martha Lombard

**Hi there, just want to say that the characters in this book don't belong to me except for Aleria Laveda Grovaldo, Neither does the Olympians series or Heroes of Olympus belong to me that's the work of Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1:**** The new girl**

Why couldn't it stay quiet and peace full, one whole year of no monsters attacking not even school problems for the kids that went to school, nothing no new demi-gods being attacked every single one getting to camp safely, maybe we knew something was going to happened sooner or later but , have to say no-one expected this! A dozen or more monsters attacking the Latin district of New York, the place was a gambling hell; maybe the monsters decided to start gambling? Nico snort laughed at his thought …

"Nico stop laughing? Right of you, man!" Percy's voice broke through his thoughts. Nico jumped out of the way just to miss a Cyclopes fist by an inch he spin around swinging his 3 foot Stygian Iron sword taking of the Cyclopes hand with it screaming in pain he took his opening to strike leaving only gold dust on the sidewalk and his jacket.

"Hey Nico since you finish there could you give me a hand with these ugly ones?" Percy said surrounded by two Hippalectryons and a gorgon, the monsters didn't look to please by Percy calling them ugly. Nico was slowly taking his time walking over to help when a piercing scream came from around the corner.

"Annabeth..." Percy and Nico said at the same time one look towards Percy and Nico knew Annabeth was the first option.

He sprinted in the direction of Annabeth, just to round the corner and find Annabeth surrounded by two Cyclopes and three gorgons. Nico raised his sword ready to attack when a sudden bright light shoot from his skull ring "What the..!" the light was as if a god had shown himself in full glory, but where that light was harmful and could kill you by looking at it this one just blinded Nico for a few seconds, when the light had settled into a silver glow all the monsters had turned into nothing but dust.

"Nico what was…?"

"How dare you, you bitch." A girl slowly got up from the ground behind Annabeth; she was struggling get her footing though Nico could not see her; She sounded like an angry cat, about to jump her pray.

"Excuse me" Annabeth turned around to face the girl "A simple thank you would have been enough."

"A thank you; for you? No way not after you pushed me to the ground while monsters were after me you know they could have killed us both?!"

"I saved your life!"

"Are you stupid you knocked me unconscious." The girl snarled. Annabeth looked like she was just about to do that again,. Where's Percy when you need him? Oh well they always say Annabeth are the people person bun now she was defiantly not, maybe he could smoothen things out.

"Hey" Nico said from behind Annabeth's back he still could not see her very well, but as soon as she heard him she stepped out from behind Annabeth and into the light of the street lamp. Nico forgot how to breath for a second this girl were more beautiful than any of the girls in the Aphrodite's cabin she had dark chocolate brown hair with just hits of copper red in it her eyes was darkish almost black she was wearing a tailored suit with 3inch high heels, the suit sucked around her body bringing out all her curves, she was gorgeous.

"So do you have a name miss?" He asked as soon as his voice returned.

"My name is Aleria" she said like it was her proud and glory.

"Might there be a surname with the name?" Nico couldn't help but asked.

"Grovaldo, Aleria Laveda Grovaldo."

"Is that not the name of the president's daughter?"

"I am the president's daughter, well disowned by him but still using the title and you" she said turning to Annabeth than glanced at the ground knelt down and picking something up. "You… broke my phone!" she screamed throwing the broken phone at Annabeth's head.

Annabeth duck and the phone hit Percy right on the nose, where he appeared in time for the blow.

"Ouch" he groaned

"Percy!" Annabeth said turning around and putting her arm around Percy.

"So Aleria, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades also known as ghost king, this is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and well the girl you called stupid, well she's not really stupid and would kill me if I say otherwise, she's Annabeth Case daughter of Athena."

"Oh that changes a lot I'm the daughter of Ares and the granddaughter of Zeus and great granddaughter of Apollo."

"Wow that's a lot of gods in your family, are you sure about who you are?"

"Don't you think I know who I am every generation of my family had an affair with some god or goddess it goes on for about 5 or 6 generations."

"Annabeth no wonder there were so many monsters around you they were all after her!" Nico looked from one girl to the other. "so why would a daughter of a president be hanging out in this part of New York?"

"well I'm good at cards see, and been making a living since I was not only disowned but kicked out of my family too. And for your information daughter of Athena I been fighting monsters of since I was five years old."

"Oh sorry miss precious I'm basically royalty!"

Nico and Percy looked at each other and knew here's trouble if Clarisse wasn't bad enough she might have a greater rival than Percy and this one's name would be Aleria.

**Chapter 2: ****unexpected sleep over**

Nico and Percy decided it would be best to separate the two girls so Percy and Annabeth would take the camps van and return to camp while Nico took Aleria to her place to pack for camp which happened after a lot more fighting about the camp itself. Nico's ring was still glowing and somewhere in his mind he remembers something about the glowing ring though it was still fuzzy he would probably remember in a day or so.

"Here we are." Aleria said bringing Nico back to the present. Nico looked her up and down than at the old abandoned room that use to be a car garage or something.

"I think you'll like the camp." He said that was all that came to his mind being in too much of a shock. In the room was a old bed with no beddings or anything the little clothes she had was okay a black traveling bag stood at the corner and next to four pairs of shoes. No wandered she was so pissed at losing her cellphone.

"You know, you and Annabeth got off on the wrong foot she's actually a very nice person and was just trying to help her boyfriend Percy is the best person you want to have on your side he always protect his friends and family with his life. What I'm actually trying to say is give us all a change we are all like a big family and you know if you want to stay in the camp full time you just need to ask."

"Thank you Nico, I kind of like you so at this camp are there more kids from Ares?"

"Yes there are more and then there's your sister Clarisse she's like a bully of the school well camp mean, ruffed up and want to get into a fight with every new kid that was until Percy made a title wave out of toilet water into her and her gangs faces thou thigh that was what I heard I wasn't at camp than I came almost two years later, me and my sister, she died not long after on a quest.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well I'm over it and she had chosen to be reborn rather to stay in the underworld where I use to be a lot cause it was near to her now I travel between there and the camp."

Nico decided it would be better to help her pack that was until he picked up one of her bra's and blushed as red as the flames in the underworld that he thought it best to let her pack.

She looked up as she sat the last things in her bag. So should I put on something else or would this be okay?" she asked.

"I think that would do it's a lot easier our way of transport if you wear black take my hand." Nico said holding out his hand, the room only had a small window so the room had enough shadows he chose the darkest one and grabbed the bag as they walked into the shadow. "I hope you don't mind if we make a quick stop on the way?"

"No problem. Where we going?

"My dad and Persephone, it's there anniversary." Nico said griming, he knew how anniversaries went in the underworld it would start out gloomy with Hades giving him a flower or her favorite, a rose than she'll do the palace up with roses and be happy for once her mom would complement her and Hades would throw a fit and kill all the roses or make them black that means getting all the servants to paint them black and the day would end up in a huge fight.

They landed in Persephone's garden looking up Nico blushed redder than ever his father and step mother were kissing with a rose hovering in the air beside them.

"A red rose?" Nico asked making his parents jump well he started calling Persephone mom a few months back because she was the closes thing he got to a mother and that finally made a truths between them.

"Hello son." Hades said trying to peak behind him where Aleria was hiding out of view. "Who do we have here?"

Aleria stepped into view and curtsy low at hades and Persephone. "I'm so sorry for the interruption my lord Hades and Lady Persephone." She said her cheeks red of blushing.

"Rise girl no need to curtsy like your use to the royal life were just a family down here." Hades said with a wave of his hand.

"Dad this is, well…"

"Lord I'm Aleria formally known as the daughter of the Italian president."

"Oh my so we do have royalty here!" Hades said looking at his wife "Darling what do you say as to letting her stay the night since it is like eleven o'clock up there I think."

Nico's eyes grew wide with shock his father never called Persephone darling! "Am dad I… we just stopped by to wish you and mom a happy anniversary we should be going to camp…"

"You're not leaving so soon are you son I haven't seen you for ages!" Hades said taking Aleria's bag and putting his arm around Nico leading him towards the castle door Persephone followed with Aleria arm in arm.

"Dad you know you only saw me a week ago, and the red rose looks beautiful you gave to mom, looks like she really loved it."

"You should see the castle inside not my style but sins last year were we basically destroyed three quarters of the castle I decided to give her what she wants which only happens once a year so what's the big deal hey?"

"Dad that's good I'm very…" Nico swallowed his words as they entered Persephone had really pushed her luck. She kept the walls black but pink banners hanged all around saying happy anniversary… love, darling my king, hunny pie… and more father's thrown was done in red and hers in pink and not only was Demeter there but all her demi-children also with dates from other cabins like Apollo who was in the midst of singing and Nico recognized two twins from the Ares cabin and a daughter of Athena three sleep walking kids and a few spirits dis was no usual anniversary this was a new beginning for the two of them wow actually this was awesome! "Dad this is great you got a whole party set up here this is what an anniversary should look like not a fight every year where you guys spend half an year rebuilding no this is cool!"

"Yeah boy, but she did pushed her limits believe me." Hades said walking over to the dance floor.

Nico looked around but it looked like Persephone and Aleria had disappeared so Nico went over to the punch-pink punch and throw himself a glass. He himself isn't a big fan when it comes to dancing, the same as his father in that way. Nico was standing around for five minutes when he saw Persephone walking down the stairs wearing a emerald green and black dress it suited her perfectly. Though what Nico saw behind her was what made him catch his breath Aleria walking down the stairs her hair took up like in an ancient Greek goddess style, wearing a wine red dress with silver trimming the black wall behind her made it actually look like she was at home.

They danced together taking turns first it was Nico and Aleria than Persephone took Nico for a dace and Hades Aleria. This was the best anniversary of his parent he had ever be a part of maybe next year they would do something more extravagant.

Nico showed Aleria to her room as he went off to his for a good night's rest.

Chapter 3: The camp gets a shock

Annabeth and Percy was sitting at the great tree that guard the border to the camp as Nico and Aleria appeared on the edge of the forest in the shadow, it was nice to finally get away from the underworld his ring had still not stop glowing and he was defiantly going to have a talk with Aphrodite when he saw her he and Aleria! He remembered in his dream last night how Aphrodite had given him the gift that when he found true love his ring would glow, but really a daughter of Ares none of the other Ares kids ever come near him why she, though he had to admit she looked beautiful last night and she defiantly don't look like one of the Ares kids in camp.

"Over there" Percy said as he saw them walking into the light Annabeth jumped up and ran down hill with Percy on her heals. "Where were you? You were supposed to have been here last night before us."

"I'm so sorry guys we got a little side tract down in the underworld, it was dad's and Persephone's anniversary and they were throwing a party which they both didn't take no for an answer so we had to stay."

"Good morning, Annabeth, Percy, Annabeth I just wanted to say sorry about last night we got off on the wrong note, I hope you can forgive me, oh wish you guys could have been there last night it was awesome; I had such a wonderful time.'

"We'll come on Chiron want to see you and Nico I think you would want to know his wife Cariclo had come to visit. She is such a chatter box that Dionysus had left the big house and put up a king size camp on the basketball court now the kids of Apollo are complaining.

As they got to the Big house Chiron and his wife Cariclo were sitting outside on the porch she was talking full stop about the kids than about home and her tree and then about well anything on her mind that made Nico and Percy looked at each other smiling silently saying 'no wonder Chiron stays at camp half-blood most of the year.'

Chiron saw them first and stood up kissing his wife to silent her "we have guest love" he said when he pulled away from her. Chiron gave Nico a look that said it all he was not pleased not one bit. After Nico explained what happened last night Chiron were more at ease and looked down at Aleria.

"Well, welcome to camp I would think you would be a full year camper here with us."

"Yes sir I think so, since I don't really have a home anymore."

"Good your mother called weeks ago saying you would be coming, but I'm glad you showed up. You know your mother was a camper here and your grandmother and so forth, but I do hope you would like it here. Oh and I almost forgot your mother send you something it arrived yesterday evening please come with me. Aleria followed Chiron into the living area of the big house there was a tigers head on the wall and a fire burned in the heath. On the table was a box not yet opened "That's for you" Chiron said and Aleria ripped the box open it was full of bubble wrap and in the center a belt laid upon a metal box Aleria took out the belt and put it around her hips and a single sling around her shoulder it was quite a contraption the sling that went over her shoulder and back had a quiver for arrows. She opened the metal container to find a blue diamond ring in it she throw the ring into the air and it landed in her hand as a dagger with a lightning bolt carved into it. Her mother's weapon she pushed on the handle and it turned back into a ring which she slit onto her finger and also in the box was a pended with a sun hanging from it she put it on and pushed her finger lightly on the garnet in the middle and it turned into a bow she push the halt of the bow where the sun had appeared again and it turned back into a pendent, this was so awesome she got her mother and grandmother's weapons now she only needed her own. Nico, Percy and Annabeth were staring at her she took of the belt and put it back in the box.

"Thank you Chiron can I maybe get a tour of the camp now, it would be nice to go and get use to my surroundings."

"Nico can give you a tour; I need to speak to you two." He said looking at Annabeth and Percy.

Nico and Aleria left the big house and started their tour he showed her the arena where Mrs. O'Leary, a big hell hound was chowing on a big bone.

"Nico!" someone screamed from behind the dog.

They both looked more closely but for a moment the person disappeared than came a Cyclops running in their direction Aleria had the urge to defend herself, for Cyclopes are monsters always trying to kill her and even worse not far from him was in the air was a harpy also coming in their direction.

"Tyson" Nico said as the Cyclops gave Nico in a bear hug practically nocking then both to the ground

"And Ella, Ella also here, Tyson say Ella beautiful" the red feathered Harpy said blushing.

"Tyson," Nico said pushing him aside "Meet Aleria she's new."

Tyson looked at her with his big eye and then took her up in a big hug "More friends, Mrs. O'Leary come say hello" he called over his shoulder to the hell hound that came bouncing over Tyson let her go as soon as O'Leary gave Nico a big wet lick- kiss than turned to her but before she could even utter a word a wet tongue was on her than she bounced to the other side of the arena picking up a shield and came back dropping it in front of Aleria's feet. Aleria didn't know what to do but she picked it up, the shield was full of teeth marks she looked at Nico while O'Leary kept barking. He made a motion like he was throwing a Frisbee, so she did it and they left. Though Ella the harpy kept flying around Aleria it started out as a mumblings but now it became a more hearable.

"_The child of many, trouble will save the son of the dark, save the son, save the son._" Then she heard Tyson's voice she fluttered of back to him. Nico and Aleria gave each other a look than walked towards the cabins.

They were at the mas hall Aleria could not believe her eyes seeing all this lovely food, her stomach were growling, she was hungry and living the last 3 years on her own she had little to eat, she saw that everyone was sitting at their table so she joined Nico at the Hades table where he sat alone, she knew she didn't belong at this table but she was not jet claimed like Nico told her would probably happen tonight. Every table stood up at turn and scraped some of their food into the fire saying the name of their parent. Than the Hades tables turn came and she walked over to the fire she scraped food into the fire a little bit more than necessary but then she was thankful to more gods she whispered all her gods names and said a thank you for hades and Persephone's hospitality last night and went back to the table.

"Now campers I would like you to meet our new camper her name is Aleria Grovaldo."

Aleria didn't know what to do with all the campers eyes on her so instead of going back to the Hades table se walked to Chiron and Dionysus as she stepped onto the stage all the kids gasped with a shock expression on their faces they were staring to the top of her head and looked up there it was she had been claimed by four the big one was her dads sign 'Ares' than smaller around the big sign was tree others first her grandfathers 'Zeus' and second 'Apollo' and last a light pink she had to know her great, great grandmother 'Aphrodite' the signs faded and Chiron just smiled at her.

"Well there you have her whole family Aleria you may take your seat at the Ares table."

The Ares table raised but at that moment a big man with biker cloths and a pair of sun glasses walked into the mass hall. "Ares" the all the campers said in one voice and bowed except for Percy and Annabeth Nico also didn't move he just started drinking at his cup. Aleria did the one thing she could think of and walked over to Ares meeting him half way she curtsy and looked up "father" she said with a smile.

"My Aleria Laveda, you grew up to a beautiful woman or is it still a girl how old are you now?" he asked and gave a rough laughter. "Well Zeus didn't give me much time and said that I have to say hello and best of luck from your family up stares, we will always be with you. Oh almost forgot here is a gift from me he held out a hair pin incrusted with rubies. Aleria took it and push the biggest ruby and the hair pin transformed into a long sword.

"I know my usual weapon is a spear but Aphrodite said it won't go with your look so a sword was the best next to a spear and you found your mothers gifts?"

"Yes father I did thank you it is beautiful gift. You are worthy of everything" a rumble of thunder roared in the distant and Ares looked up.

"You have to go father?"

"Yes I have" Ares did something he never did and bow down giving his daughter a hug everyone around them gasped and Clarisse got as read as the flames of the fire Percy couldn't help for the smirk on his face.

"Make me proud." Ares said and then disappeared.

**Chapter 4: ****Nico's disappearance **

Aleria woke up with a scream, last night she and Clarisse had a talk she won't take over leadership if Clarisse leaved new kids and her friends alone for as soon as everyone took their seats at the camp fire Clarisse started making trouble with Nico and Percy. That had flare Aleria's temper but when she got to Clarisse before she could say a word Clarisse backed of basically running away later Nico had told her that her eyes looked like it had flames in them like Ares eyes got when he would get mad.

Everyone in the Ares cabin was now staring at her even Clarisse "Nico" was the only word she could get out almost falling out of bed she sprinted in her short gym short and magenta t-shirt to the Black hades cabin with the green fire in front of it she didn't even nock she just burst through the door to find Percy, Annabeth and a read head girl already inside. She was catching her breath when green smoke started to come from the red head girl.

"_The one of many will go with the wise and sea,_

_To find the son of the dark at the edge _

_Of the lady with the flame, _

_Where darkness will die,_

_And light will be rise."_

Finally he smoked cleared and Aleria could talk, she didn't like this not one bit the dream she had of Nico in a golden cage suspended from a roof. His cloths rip blood running from his head and arm he was defiantly hurt.

Aleria told the others her dream and found out that the red head girl was Rachel Dare the oracle of Daphne.

"So" Percy said "the one of many would be Aleria and the sea would be me so the wise would be Annabeth that makes three of us on a quest."

"And the Lady of the flame would be the Statue of liberty" Annabeth said "and what Aleria said Nico don't have long he's the darkness that would die but what's the light?"

"It could be the sun, which means we have till tomorrow morning to get sunrise to save Nico before he dies." Aleria said

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and then sprinted into action Percy, Annabeth and Rachel ran off to the big house to inform Chiron and Aleria ran to her cabin but first stopped at the Apollo cabin begging them for a few arrows she would come back in a second to get. She stormed in at the Ares cabin, she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and her camp half-blood shocking orange t-shirt she loved the color, she stripped right there not caring Nico was in trouble that was all that matter she got dressed and took out the box under her bed grabbed her belt putting it on she took the ring of her finger and throw it up in the air it turned into a dagger with a lightning bolt on it , she sheath the dagger into its place and pushed the garnet in her sun on the pendent, a bow slung itself over her back than lastly she took her ruby crusted hair pin from her father and pushed the biggest ruby on it and a long sword appeared in its place that she sheath into the last opening of the belt het quiver was still empty on her back, she ran out the door Clarisse staring after her like she didn't know she had just undress in front of all her brothers and sisters. She stopped at the Apollo cabin where three boys were waiting for her.

"Hey we asked every one for what they have so you might get a few surprises in between arrows we use for games like sound waves and farts but otherwise you will have the best."

"Thank you so much" she said giving each boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Here you go 20 arrows." The smallest kid said, she knelt down and he arranged the arrows in her quiver so that everyone would fit.

She said thank you again and sprinted for the big house where were Percy and Annabeth waited for her with Chiron and Dionysus whom were playing cards. Chiron looked up and smiled at her and Dionysus just grumbled she saw they were playing poker.

"Dionysus, lord if I come back from this rescue mission I'll take you up on any card game you want deal?" Aleria said.

"That's a deal." He answered and gave all three of them a look that said 'get out of my sight now.'

Percy decided that because it was still early they could take the Pegasi. Percy got onto a black one he called Black Jack as he explained it sounded like Black Jack was his Annabeth got on another one and they both decided that sins Aleria haven't had any experience on riding Pegasi it would be best she rode with Annabeth.

**Chapter 5: ****The rescue**

Aleria enjoyed the view from the white pegasi's back as they flew over New York she could see the statue of liberty in the distance though for once she didn't look beautiful but mean, Aleria would never look at the statue in the same way again. In her chest her heart felt like it was going to be ripped out as she reminded herself that, that lady holds a secret and his name was Nico he was hurt, unconscious and dying and she would not know what would happened to her heart if something was too happened to him. When had she start to feel this way about Nico, when did she start to love him?

They landed five minutes later though they didn't get what they had expected; they knew there was monsters involved in the abduction of Nico, but they really didn't expect an army waiting for them.

"I should have known everything was too easy!" Annabeth scrawled herself.

"We walked straight into a trap." Percy said looking at the ogres, gorgons and Cyclopes in front of them.

"Well one way to get out of it we'll have to fight our way through." Aleria said. There was no plan, all three of them charge at the same time Percy with riptide in hand, Annabeth with her dagger and Aleria with her dagger and sword. If she would survive this, she was defiantly telling Nico how she felt! She fought like she was made for war swinging her blade, stabbing with her dagger and ducking blows , she was furious for they had taken what was hers and no-one ever gets away with that!

Aleria had cleared her path to the inside but outside Percy and Annabeth were still fighting two gorgons and three ogres. She thought she heard Percy screaming at her to go find Nico. The sun was setting in the east soon it would be night time and then only a few hours to get Nico safely back to camp, out of the clutches of death. An ogre must also have heard what Percy said; for it was coming right to her she dropped her swords and grabbed an arrow praying it wasn't one of the surprise ones she aimed and let the arrow fly but as soon as it hit a green smoke burst into the air making it smell like rotten fish, Aleria figured she must have prayed wrong and grabbed another arrow and let it fly this one struck home right in the middle of the ogre eyes, it burst into gold dust. Aleria didn't wait for an invitation she sheath her sword and kept the dagger in hand sprinted up the stairs to the top a very good time for an elevator to be out of order.

In the statues crown in the middle hang the golden cage but standing in her way of getting to it was another 6 monsters: one ogre, four gorgons and three Cyclopes she took un sheath her short, but her legs was still wobbly from all the stairs, but she wasn't about to give in, there wasn't a chance in hell she was going to lose the guy she love so soon after she finally found him!

She put all her strength into her legs and arms and charge. It felt as if the monsters were playing tag with her she would get a punch from a gorgon and end up stabbing or slicing into another there might have been 3 more monsters left when it felt like her body couldn't anymore but as soon as Cyclops fist came into her direction it burst into dust, Percy was standing there holding riptide that brought all new power into Aleria's body. While Percy and Annabeth were taking care of the last two monsters she was doing the stupidest thing she ever done. She grabbed an arrow sawing a piece of rope laying in one corner she tied it to the arrow estimated that it was about five to six meters in length aimed it right next to the cage and let the arrow fly hitting its target, she grabbed the rope and started to climb.

She got to the cage that had a slide lock and opened it, but how was she going to get Nico down the Arrow was already giving away under her weight. Suddenly Percy was next to her on Black Jack's back, she dragged Nico out of the cage and Percy helped her getting him on Black Jack that was when the arrow gave way and she landed neatly on her feet on the ground like a graceful cat, surprised by herself she never knew she could do such a graceful landing.

"Are you alright?' Annabeth asked

"I'm fi…" Aleria's legs started to get wobbly and Annabeth caught her.

"Come let's get back to the camp it's already eleven o'clock." Annabeth helped her onto the Pegasi and they rode of… fly off. The flight was slow since Nico was pretty banged up and Percy was afraid that too much movement of the Pegasi might put Nico into more pain.

They arrived at the camp waking up Chiron and putting Nico on the couch in the living room Percy went and got the best healer out of the Apollo cabin, though he didn't look to happy being woken up at three o'clock in the morning, but he did what he was asked to do that was when Aleria noticed that Nico's sword was missing. She wasn't leaving Nico's sight not even for his sort she sat there next to him, praying he would be alright while all the others have turned in for a good night's sleep.

**Chapter 6: ****Three simple words**

Aleria must have dosed of, when she awoke someone was stroking her head, the strokes was week bit she could feel it. "Nico!" she yelled realizing he was awake she throw her arms around him and he gave a twitch of pain "Oh Nico" tears was streaming down her face but she could not help planting a big kiss on his lips "I love you so, so, so much, I was so afraid I lost you."

"Shush Aleria, you didn't lose me though it was close, I'm sorry for all your worries and do you know while I was stuck in that cage all I could think about was you" Nico said tears starting up in his eyes also. "I wished for that time before I went into unconsciousness that I would be able to see your face for one second to touch it to kiss it and tell you that my heart belongs to you no matter what happens." Nico removed the glowing skull ring from his finger and placed it on Aleria's. a clapping came from the door way where Percy and Annabeth stood clapping their hands, Nico blushed red as flames but he didn't care for he had found his other half and she was blushing too. He took her and kissed her in a slow happy kiss and Percy followed pursuit kissing Annabeth.

Later that morning Aleria sat opposite from Dionysus dealing the carts the bats were stake high well high for Aleria's sake she needed the money, Nico had borrowed her money and she promised to give it back if she won the game. They had found the Stygian iron sword at the edge of the wood and Nico had told them how he came into a monster ambush by a Cyclops calling to him in Aleria's voice, how he had fight but was over powered and lost his sword.

"So what do you guys think about Christmas in the underworld everybody?" Nico asked with a smile.

"Nico tell you what how about everybody has Christmas at my mom's place this year and we won't upset your father and we spent Halloween in the underworld, I don't think your father would object to a black and red party, would he?" Percy said with a smile to Annabeth who smiled back, Aleria nodded and through down a royal flush beating Dionysus.

"Excellent!" Aleria said jumping up and giving Nico a big kiss. " u" she said through the kisses.

Three small words and that mend the world to Nico.


End file.
